


Adam Milligan (WiP)

by Em T Mind (Em_T)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_T/pseuds/Em%20T%20Mind
Summary: A 'Supernatural' inspired parody of the song 'Nancy Mulligan' by Ed Sheeran





	Adam Milligan (WiP)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea stuck in my head and had to share it.  
> I could use some help coming up with more lyrics. I'll put a link to the google doc of it, where you can leave comments with suggestions on the corresponding line, at the bottom as well as a link to the song on youtube. The lines that are struck through are the original lyrics that I need help replacing.

**Adam Milligan**

  

Dean was only four years old

When he met the one for whom he’d sell his soul

Twenty-two years later hearts have grown cold

With no home but The Impala

~~On the summer day when I proposed~~

~~I made that wedding ring from dentist gold~~

~~And I asked her father, but her daddy said, "No~~

~~You can't marry my daughter"~~

 

_ Sam and Dean went on the run _

_ Caused Castiel's rebellion _

_ But I must fight the brother I loved _

_ Just as Father wrote it _

_ He was Adam Milligan _

_ I'm Michael, The Good Son _

_ He said yes and now we are one _

_ Not quite as Father wrote it _

 

~~Well, met her at Guy's in the second world war~~

~~And she was working on a soldier's ward~~

~~Never had I seen such beauty before~~

~~The moment that I saw her~~

~~Nancy was my yellow rose~~

~~And we got married wearing borrowed clothes~~

~~We got eight children now growing old~~

~~Five sons and three daughters~~

 

 

_ Sam and Dean went on the run _

_ Caused Castiel's rebellion _

_ But I must fight the brother I loved _

_ Just as Father wrote it _

_ He was Adam Milligan _

_ I'm Michael, The Good Son _

_ He said yes and now we are one _

_ Not quite as Father wrote it _

 

~~From her snow-white streak in her jet black hair~~

~~Over sixty years I've been loving her~~

~~Now we're sat by the fire in our old armchairs~~

You know Luci, I adored ya

~~From a farm boy born near Belfast town~~

~~I never worried about the king and crown~~

'Cause it broke my heart when I cast you down

That's no defense, I assure ya

 

_ Sam and Dean went on the run _

_ Caused Castiel's rebellion _

_ But I must fight the brother I loved _

_ Just as Father wrote it _

_ He was Adam Milligan _

_ I'm Michael, The Good Son _

_ He said yes and now we are one _

_ Not quite as Father wrote it _

 

* * *

[google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oGaCMvMT3hZldwUaQmd1-PBwvtjoCH1dABmKMg1wfog/edit?usp=sharing)  
[Ed Sheeran - Nancy Mulligan [Official Audio]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFlZXlfda6Y)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheeran - Nancy Mulligan [Official Audio] URL; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFlZXlfda6Y  
> google doc URL; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oGaCMvMT3hZldwUaQmd1-PBwvtjoCH1dABmKMg1wfog/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
